In a networked environment, email may be routed from a sending client over the network to one or more destination recipient mailbox servers. Conventional email routing involves routing an email message through mail transport agents or servers using simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP). Typically, when an email message passes through a mail transport agent, data associated with the email message may be only briefly stored on the mail transport agent for a period long enough to receive the email message from the sender, to process the email message, and to send the email message to the next server on the email transmission route.
Email applications are widely used by users on a variety of client devices for non-real time correspondence. With the proliferation of computing and networking technologies, email use has become an inextricable part of daily personal and professional lives. The increased reliance on email brings with it the disadvantage of how to deal with increasingly large numbers of emails. It is a common occurrence to receive, process, and transmit massive amounts of email through limited resources. In addition, subscription based services hosting email services further tax limited resources hosted by providers. Providers expand hardware and software platforms to meet demand in response to ever expanding email services. However, complications arise due to complex infrastructures needed to meet platform expansions. In certain scenarios, complicated solutions lead to device failure or unavailability because of poor management of vast hardware and software needed to meet the demand of entities accessing the services of email providers.